


The Loud House: Luna's Sexuality

by DeadRussianWolf



Category: The Loud House
Genre: Luna is socially awkward
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-30
Updated: 2018-10-30
Packaged: 2019-08-11 00:09:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 229
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16464956
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DeadRussianWolf/pseuds/DeadRussianWolf
Summary: Luna remembers times when she was socially awkward.





	The Loud House: Luna's Sexuality

Luna Anastasia Loud was like any other of her siblings. Except, for her sexuality. What her family didn't know was that she liked only girls. She had never liked Hugh; she just wanted to befriend him, but she was socially awkward. This ruined her in many situations. When ever she wanted to hang with someone she acted like a dog or something like that. Matter of fact it happened with Chunk.

\----------------------------------------------------------------Flash Back--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Luna stood waiting clutching her backstage pass. She had just gone to see Chunk and the pieces perform. "Number 443."

Luna looked down at the number she was given. "That's me!"

Luna ran into the room. She accidentally ran into a person and fell down. "Are you alright, love?" A British man said holding out his hand.

It was Chester "Chunk" Monk! She grabbed his hand and he pulled her up. Luna had related to him on so many different levels. "Uh, woof." said nervously.

"Socially Awkward, ah. I was once like that." The Chester Monk, socially awkward?! He continued. "I grew out of it and so will you, kid. So how about we hit the Burpin' Burger sometime?"

"Hell yea!" Luna said smiling.

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------End of Flash Back--------------------------------------------------------------

Chunk was right. Luna had slightly grew out of that phase. "Kids time for school." Rita called from down stairs. Luna raced outside into the storm of Louds.


End file.
